Oceangoing vessels, vehicles, aircrafts, industrial facilities, oil rigs, and oil platforms, for example, are major contributors to increasing global air pollutions. In particular, oceangoing vessels including container ships, tankers, and cruise ships are a major contributor to increasing global air pollution. Engines of these ships are designed to burn the cheapest and lowest quality fuel available. For example, these ships burn fuel such as “bottom of the barrel” heavy fuel oil (HFO). Because HFO is like a tar, it needs to be pre-heated to lower its viscosity to facilitate pumping to the engine for ignition.
Exhaust emission constituents from this HFO may include particulate matter (PM), oxides of nitrogen (NOx), sulfur oxide (SOx), and carbon dioxide (CO2). Since each one of these gases has an adverse effect on both human beings and global atmosphere, there are regulatory rules that require, for example, the oceangoing vessels to operate under certain emission levels. However, there is a need to efficiently monitor the emissions from the oceangoing vessels to enable auditors to access the data to determine whether the oceangoing vessels are in compliance with the emissions regulations of that territory or territories.